The Royals and their Courts
by TheGoodTheBadTheGoodAgain
Summary: Genna Baratheon; the Twin on the Iron Throne. Bronwyn; Bastard of the Stormlands. Cinna Rendewlin; The Queen in the North. Cataleya of the Woods; Witch beyond the Wall. Four new players in this Game of Thrones. Who will it be to rise to the top?


A tourney for the Twins of Baratheon was being held. It was their name day. The Lady Sansa Stark was led up to them by Ser Arys, who quickly left to ready himself for the lists.

"The Lady Sansa." The Hound announced, from his spot behind the Myrcella and Tommen's seats, which were behind Joffrey and Genna's seats.

Tommen jumped up.

"Sansa, did you hear?! I'm to ride in the tourney today. Mother said I could."

Genna watched a small trace of a smile appear on the girl's face- something nobody had seen since Joffrey had decided to off her father's head.

"I fear for the life of your foeman." She said solemnly. Tommen beamed.

"His foeman will be stuffed with straw." Genna remarked, a laugh in her voice. She ruffled Tommen's hair, so similar to her own.

Joffrey stood to greet her. Genna rolled her green eyes and watched the servants set up the tourney. The petulant prince-turned-king had decided to play the Gallant that day. She wondered how long that would last.

"I am pleased you wore my stones," he said, as he observed her. Sansa, indeed, was wearing a moonstone hair net their Mother the Queen had forced Joffery to give to the girl when Cersei had heard that he'd punished her for her lord Brother's Crowning as King in the North.

"Thank you for them...And for your tender words. I pray you a lucky name day, Your Graces."

"Sit," Joffrey commanded, gesturing to the seat that was between his and Genna's. "Did you hear? The Beggar King is dead!"

"Who?" Sansa threw Genna a completely horrified look. She thought perhaps Robb was the dead king.

"Viserys Targaryen." Genna replied in her soft voice. "Last son of Aerys Targaryen. He's been calling himself a king ever since his father was killed. He's never going to get the chance at revenge he deserves. Simply because the Dothraki killed him. They poured gold over his head. Molten. Burned that lovely silver hair of his right off his head. Terrible."

"That's funny, isn't it?" Joffrey laughed. "Only because the Dragon was their Sigil. It's almost as good as if some wolf killed your traitor brother. Maybe I'll feed him to the wolves after I've caught him. Did I tell you? I intend to challenge him to single combat."

"I should like to see that, Your Grace," Sansa stated. Then she shrunk into Genna's side as Joffrey glared at her. Genna eyed her brother coolly.

"If I recall correctly, he knocked you on your arse the last time you fought. It was I that beat him."

That shocked Joffrey so much, he turned his gaze upon his twin, and she matched it perfectly.

"He simply didn't use his full power on you. You're a girl, and you were princess at the time."

"You're as good as a girl, and were a prince at the time."

Joffrey thought of no comebacks. It was fine, though, because the tourney started. Genna found herself bored rather quickly. She pulled the Hound closer and pulled a leather book from a satchel at his side.

Sometime into the tourney, Myrcella gasped, and Genna looked up to see her covering Tommen's eyes, as well as her own. She turned her face forward, and groaned. A knight, naked from the waist down was trying to get onto his horse, failing miserably. After several tries, he gave up.

"I loose! Fetch me wine!"

Joffrey stood. There was a dangerous glint in his green eyes.

"A cask from the cellars!" He demanded. "I'll see him drowned in it."

"No, you can't!" Sansa cried. Genna winced. A mess she'd need to clean up, is what Sansa had just caused.

"What did you just say?" Sansa couldn't answer Joffrey. "Did you just say I can't? Did you?"

Genna leveled her gaze upon her twin, green eyes dark, the color of evergreens in Winterfell. The Hound, Sandor Clegane stepped up to her side, standing in front of the children. Sansa was in a panic.

"Please," She begged. " I only meant...It would be ill luck, Your Grace, to kill a man on your name day. And the name day of your sister."

Joffery glanced at Genna, and saw her dark gaze. It was warning him. Joffery paid no heed to it. He was too angry.

"You're lying!" He snapped. "I should have you drowned with him if you care so much about him!"

"I don't care for him, Your Grace! Drown him or have his head, only...Kill him on the morrow. Not today...Not on your name day. It would be ill luck...terrible luck, even for kings. The singers all say so."

"The girl speaks truly." Clegane rasped, seeing his queen give him a look. A look which Joffery missed. "What a man sows on his name day he sows all year."

"Fine." Joffery huffed. "Take him away. I'll kill him on the morrow. Fool."

"He is." Sansa piped up. "A fool. So clever of you to notice."

"What's that?" Joffery sniffed, nose high in the air. "Genna, what's she on about?"

"Just that he's better fitted to be a fool, than a knight, My Lord Brother. Surely we should dress him as one, and let him clown for us. You there," Genna pointed at the guardsmen holding Dontos the Fool Knight up. "Take him to Moon Boy. That's where he'll sleep. No killing this day, and no death for Dontos."

"Genna?" Joffery stared at her. She leveled him with her gaze again.

"I'd like a new fool, Joff, to perform with Moon Boy."

"Fine. Yes, take him away."

"Thank you, Your Graces. Thank you, my lady!" Dontos shouted to them as they led him off.

The master of revels walked up to them.

"Shall I order a new opponent for Ser Brune?"

"No, the Tourney is over." Joffery replied. Tommen gasped.

"But I'm supposed to ride against the straw man!" He protested.

"Not today."

"But mother said I could!"

"She said." Myrcella nodded as well. She stood from her seat, and came to Genna's side. Tommen did the same, and then Genna was flanked by her siblings.

"Mother said." Joffery scoffed. "Don't be so childish."

"We're children." Myrcella smirked. Genna smiled at Joffery, green eyes twinkling now. "We're supposed to be childish!"

The Hound laughed.

"She's got you there."

"Let him ride, Joff. What harm could it do?" Genna smiled wider. "Pray he doesn't fall too badly."

Joffery groaned, beaten, once more, by his older sister.

"Master, bring out the quintain. Tommen wants to be a gnat."

"Yes!" Tommen shouted, and ran off as quickly as his stubbly little legs allowed him. Sansa called luck to him before he was too far to hear. Joffery sat back in his seat and scowled, pouting.

"Who's being childish, now?" Genna teased gently. Joffery glared at her, although there was nothing but playfulness behind it. He was cruel, yes, but never to his sister.

The set Tommen up on his pony. Even if he was royalty, the boy was too small yet to ride a real horse. People cheered as he went against the straw man. But still, the quintain put up a great fight. It spun, and the padded mace whacked Tommen in the back of the head. He fell from his saddle, landing with an unattractive thump on the ground.

Joffery gave a bark of laughter. Genna slapped him in the head and rushed to Tommen.

"Are you hurt, Dear One?" She asked. The nickname was hers, given to her by her favorite uncle, Tyrion, but nobody minded when she'd started calling Tommen that as well.

"No, I'm fine! I want to try again!"

Genna consented, and helped him back on his pony. He was indeed going to try again, but the gate started to open, the sounds of the chains startling some.

"Who told them to open the gate?" Joffery demanded. Genna could see a head of gold similar to hers from where she was standing. Normally she'd think it was her uncle Jaime, but seeing as the Starks had captured him...

"UNCLE TYRION!" She cried. Tommen gave a similar shout, and took off towards the Imp on his pony. Myrcella also gave a shout, but stayed where she was for the time being.

A huge man with an equally huge beard scooped Tommen from his saddle and placed him by Tyrion's horse. The Imp jumped down and clapped Tommen on the back plate. Myrcella took off next, and Tyrion spun her in a circle.

They made their way up to Genna, and Tyrion looked up at her expectantly. The girl was a Lannister, no doubts, but her hair was a lighter shade of blonde than anyone else's and her eyes often ranged from shades of blue to shades of green. But she was obviously a Lannister. The way she held herself, the way she talked, and the fact that she could be ruthless if need be.

"No hug for your favorite uncle?"

"Uncle!" And she dropped to her knees, her dress piling around her, and hugged Tyrion tightly. "Battle wounds?" She questioned softly, tugging gently on the sling on his arm.

"A scratch," He replied. "Now up; You're ruining that fine dress of yours."

"One of many ruined since I was but a girl." Genna still stood, and she accompanied her family to her twin. Tyrion dropped to one knee before Joffery.

"You." Joffery stared down. Genna rolled her eyes.

"Me," Tyrion agreed. "But a more courteous greeting should be in order, for an uncle and an elder."

"They said you were dead." The Hound said.

"I'm speaking to the king, not to his cur."

"Peace, uncle." Genna murmured.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Myrcella piped up. Tyrion smiled at her.

"We share that view, sweet child." Then he looked to Sansa. "I am sorry for your losses, my lady. Truly the gods have been cruel. And your loss, as well, Joffery, and Genna, too."

"What loss?" Joffery asked, genuinely confused.

"Our Royal Father?" Genna snarked. "A large fierce man with a black beard. You'll recall him if you try. He was on the throne before us."

"Oh. Him. Yes, it was very sad."

"Where is your mother?" Tyrion asked. "I must speak to her at once."

"She's with the council. I'll take you to her." Genna began leading the way. Tyrion followed, along with two of the savages Tyrion had arrived with.

Ser Mandon Moore stood at the door. He would not permit Tyrion to enter. One glance from her uncle, and Genna put on her Queen Face.

"Ser Moore, kindly move." She ordered. "My uncle is here to see my Royal Mother. I hope that I do not need to remind you that he is as much a Lannister as I am, and you wouldn't keep me out, would you?"

"Nay, Your Grace. You may enter, my lord." Ser Moore moved to the side. Tyrion smirked as Genna settled herself against the wall. His companions settled with her. The Imp walked through the door. And Genna grinned, as she knew her uncle's arrival would prove to be an interesting thing.


End file.
